Her Ladyship
by The Creatress
Summary: Ginny brings back the Dark Lord from his diary. Tom has to show his appreciation somehow, so when he decides to take over the world, Ginny's along for the ride. He can't fail this time. Because behind every 'successful' Dark Lord, there is a Dark Lady.


Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Luv

Creatress

xXxXxXxXx

It was August 30th. Ginny was up, though it was much too early for her to be awake. Maybe it was the owl that awakened her? She hadn't fed it anything – just took the letters attached to its leg and none-too-gently prodded it out the window. After it took off with an undignified hoot, she'd closed the window and calmly settled on her bed to read what her school had sent her.

The first, of course, was the usual. Seventh year. Books. She'd barely skimmed over it. The second letter would have had any other girl jumping around howling in joy. She'd been made Head Girl. She suddenly found herself wondering what Tom would think.

Her life would change this year – she knew that for a fact. She would be bringing him back this year. She didn't know how many people she was going to kill to do it… Many times over the last year, she'd wondered what that would be like. To kill someone. To take a life. To look into a person's eyes as he lost his spirit and fell into nothingness. She wished that there was a way to ask Tom before she did it. How it felt like.

The letter she was holding started to tremble as her hand started slightly shaking. Head Girl. That made her one of the two most powerful students in the school. She smirked, wryly. Sometime in the upcoming year, she would be trading in that position for Dark Lady. It would make her the second most powerful person in England. She set the letter down gently before lying back onto her bed herself and closing her eyes against the sunlight that was starting to stream in through the window.

In a few minutes, she would be out of bed and changing into her navy blue robes so that she could go out and commit abduction. _Baby steps, Ginny, baby steps…_

The change in her had been so… Unnoticeable. Neither of her parents, none of her 'friends,' none of brothers, no one suspected anything. Maybe it was because she was such a great actress. They couldn't really be that stupid, could they?

Six years ago, she was brought back from the brink of destruction. Saved, they told her. She got a cup of hot chocolate from her parents (hot chocolate apparently cures all), an awkward hug from Hermione (only Hermione would be so golden as to hug someone who'd recently wished her death), and… Well, that was it. Hot chocolate and a hug, then she was locked away back into her tower.

She didn't have to wonder why Tom had tried to kill her. She knew instantly – she knew him too well. It was either his life or hers. She didn't blame him. After all, hadn't she done the exact same thing? When she'd found out what he was doing, hadn't she reacted by trying to get rid of him? The problem was that a dark object was much harder to destroy than a person – he had tauntingly told her so himself – so, in a fit, she'd hurled it into a toilet. Now that it was all over and the dust had settled, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him.

Especially after Ron had told her about her oh so heroic rescue. (Harry had told Ron all about it) At the right moment, one of the basilisk's fangs had dropped next to Harry, who ran it through the diary. Lucky Harry.

Lucky Ginny.

Even luckier Tom. His brief moment of incompetence, while it had postponed his plans, had saved him the life of the woman who would grow up to be his most loyal, most faithful servant. The woman who would grow up to be his wife and lady.

Ginny opened her eyes again. Her room was well lit by the morning light and she had to squint a little for a few seconds. Downstairs, she could hear life beginning to stir in the Burrow. Her mother would be out making breakfast.

Ginny got up from bed and quickly groomed herself and got dressed. Before she left the small room, she paused to look at herself in the mirror. Lovely as always. Her hair had grown out into long dark crimson tresses that fell down her back and slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes were the colour of dark chocolate and lips were naturally the shade of slightly pinkish cherries. Her skin was pale, like an unbreakable porcelain. The dark blue robes caressed her figure, lightly outlining her breasts and hips before it flowed down to the ground. Satisfied, she left the room.

"Mom?" Ginny stuck her head into the kitchen. It was easy to hide her revulsion of the large, podgy Weasley matron. "I'm going to run down to Diagon Alley, alright?"

Molly looked up from the pot on the stove and frowned. "Right. Where are you meeting Luna?"

"At the apothecary shop, Mom," Ginny said. She stepped into the room and picked a piece of toast off a plate on the table. She wasn't going to meet Luna in Diagon Alley. She was going to go meet Pansy Parkinson in Knockturn. "I really should get going."

Molly nodded. "Fine, but you promise not to go alone anywhere?" she asked. "There may be Death Eaters everywhere."

Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes. They'd been through this conversation last night when she'd first asked to go. This was a few minutes after she'd received a snide reply from Pansy Parkinson, telling her that she would be free for a few minutes. Did her mother truly think that Luna would be able to save her from a bunch of Death Eaters? "Yes, I know."

As soon as Molly nodded, Ginny ducked out of the kitchen and went outside, apparating into the morning.

At school, she had played with the thought of cornering Malfoy and demanding that he let her have the diary back. But she quickly reasoned that it probably wouldn't work. Malfoy would demand something in return, and she wasn't inclined to being indebted toward anyone. Also, with all the security surrounding the school and his father in prison, he probably wouldn't have risked the Dark Lord's ire by handing over one of his most prized possessions to a Weasley. With the war raging around them, Malfoy had grown paranoid and stressed, and this made him more unreasonable than usual. She determined that simply _asking_ him just wouldn't cut it. It would take a bold move to win her diary back.

About two days ago, she had sent an owl to Pansy, telling her that she had some vital, rather _destructive_, information concerning dear Draco. She had warned her, that if she valued her reputation and her friend, she would tell no one and come alone to Knockturn and Miyako streets intersection on this morning. Pansy's letter to her, which had assured her that she would be there, had come as no surprise to the redhead, who knew that reputation and relationships meant everything to the Slytherin. Draco had slowly been crumbling under the pressure of war and snapping at everyone around him, that it had been easy to lure Pansy out.

Needless to say, Ginny wasn't surprised to find Pansy alone on the in front of a run-down building, looking nervous and out of place in her shimmering robes. The blonde yelped a little when she heard the crack of the apparition, and spun around, her violet eyes widening.

Ginny smirked as the other girl tried to compose herself. It was obvious that Pansy had followed her directions.

Pansy nervously cleared her throat. "Well, I'm here," she said. She narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. "What is it?"

Ginny's smirk got just a little crueler. In a split second, her wand was in her hand. "_Silencio_. _Stupefy_."

Pansy fell silently to the ground. Her violet eyes were very round and frightened now. She looked fearfully up at the redhead, as Ginny levitated her a bit off the ground. Pansy's lower lip trembled the tiniest bit in a quiet whimper.

Ginny gave her a look of mock pity. "You poor thing," she murmured. Almost caringly, she brushed away a strand of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her victim's face before running her thumb down Pansy's soft cheek. "You would never have guessed you would do anything for the Dark Lord's cause, did you? At least, this way, you would be of _some_ use." A flick of her wand and small yellow canary appeared, a little piece of parchment attached to its foot. "I know getting a meeting with your friend Draco is difficult nowadays. Unless I had a hostage, of course." Another flick and the canary shot off into the air. "Let's see how much he cares about you."

Ginny turned and started walking in the building that Pansy had been standing in front of. The blonde floated along behind her. Inside, it was just as bad as the outside. It was messy, dark, and the décor mainly consisted of broken, overthrown furniture and cobwebs. After dumping Pansy in the corner, Ginny walked around placing strong silencing charms around the room. When she was done, she turned back to her former classmate, who was looking up at her with pleading, watery eyes.

On a whim, Ginny freed her from the neck up so that she could talk.

"Why are you doing this?" Pansy whispered her voice heavy with dread. "What are you going to do to me?"

Ginny almost laughed; the older girl was so amusing. "It's actually quite simple, dear," she responded, airily. She flicked her wand and summoned a rather cozy-looking armchair out of thin air. She settled on it, facing the door way, expecting Draco Malfoy to burst through at any moment from now. "I'm doing this because Draco has something of mine. As for what I'm going to do to you…" Ginny smiled, but it was empty and her expression was impossible to read. "I'll return the love of his life back to him… When he returns the love of my life back to me."

End of Prologue

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/n

Oh, bad, bad Ginny. Kidnapping Pansy and demanding the diary as ransom. Things will really pick up in Chapter 2 when Tom appears. Also, don't worry, Ginny's motivations WILL be revealed as the story goes on (I actually have a Plan!).

There you go, there's the prologue.

gasp I started another TG without finishing Circles! (Not to mention that other one… And that other one) But don't worry, and don't complain, the next chapter of Circles will be out by Saturday 2:00-ish. I swear it on my Lord and Lady that it will be out.

REVIEW!!

luv

Creatress


End file.
